


When Reality Kicks In

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), Mrs. America (2020), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:49:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27482251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Carol & Therese watch a late night program of anti-movement leader, Phyllis Schlafly.
Relationships: Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Kudos: 23





	When Reality Kicks In

Carol lays up against Therese on the couch as they watch anti-movement leader Phyllis Schlafly stumble her words on a Phil Donahue television program. The bright lights from the stage set make her face glistening with cold sweat as she looks rather clueless beside her husband Fred and the debating couple Brenda & Marc. Phil Donahue allows the camera rolling until he views the audience to announce they'll all be back after a few messages.

Carol gets up with a slipper toppling off one foot.“Disturbing woman, my god.”

“Miss Brenda was quick to tell off Mrs. Schlafly,” Therese agrees.

“Yes, but that still doesn’t stop the women that worship her through day and night. Phyllis Schlafly discriminates people like you and me. She wants the world to think she’s your friend. It’s frightening how convincing she can really be.” Carol now leans forward in her nightgown to collect a loose cigarette on the coffee table and flips open her metal zippo lighter to ignite and inhale.

Therese begins to massage her maroon socked foot. “For someone so powerful, she’s very discomforting.”

“Most republicans are, sweetheart,” Carol’s voice muffles with the glowing ember tip of her cigarette dangling from her mouth.


End file.
